


A Forgotten Friend

by shadowlink06



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlink06/pseuds/shadowlink06
Summary: After being freed by Verstael, Ardyn faces new challenges trying to adjust to the updated technology at the time. Depressed and frustrated by not being able to understand it, Verstael offers to teach Ardyn with a more hands-on method only to realize that he might have to use science in a different way to cheer his companion up.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A Forgotten Friend

A/N: I have a… warped sense of humor. This is part of the reason why you will rarely see me writing fluff/cute/happy fics. Anyway, this is an attempt to break the ice from the serious stories that I’m writing currently and practice a different tone of writing. I’ve made myself limit the scope of the story so I since I didn't want to spend a lot of time on this piece, but this is supposed to be a Christmas style fic featuring Ardyn/Verstael since those two amused the fuck out of me when I saw them in Episode Ardyn. Also, I was messing around and my good friend Mooglecharm and I were giggling at the thought of Ardyn driving a car for the first time so here is my very bad attempt to replicate what might have happened. 

* * *

  
  


How long had it been since he had been taken out of that hellhole? Ardyn seemed to always be losing track of time as his body recovered from being sealed away on Angelgard. The only indication that he had was watching the sun. The beloved star of Eos was ironic since it caused him harm. The starscourge rejected the light and Ardyn seemed to be just fine without it. The crackle of the intercom made Ardyn roll over on the bed as a voice spoke to him. 

“Mr. Izunia,” A woman said, one of the many assistants helping Verstael within this maze of a facility greeted him. “Verstael would like to check on your status today. Please make your way to the examination room when you are ready.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” The demon muttered. Although technically Verstael had been the one to save him, Ardyn still wasn’t sure how to feel about the man. He used so many foreign words, spoke about topics that were out of his capacity to understand, and insisted that he was the key to answering the lingering questions about daemons and the starscourge. Ardyn of course was ignorant of all of it, but Verstael always kept poking and prodding at whatever he could get his fingers on… in this case it was him a lot of the time. “Guess I better get this over with.” 

The trip to the main lab didn’t take too terribly long, and the moment that he stepped in the door Verstael was already beaming at him. “About time you got here.” He greeted the demon offering him to sit down on the examination table. “How are you feeling today Izunia?” 

Ardyn could only shrug. “Decent enough I suppose.” 

Verstael squinted at Ardyn as he said that. There was no enthusiasm behind those words which alarmed him. “You are displaying some type of emotional trauma that hasn’t resulted in any type of physical altercation.” He walked closer to the demon. “Might I inquire about the type of wound that is inflicted on you to start a proper treatment?” 

Ardyn gently pushed the researcher away from him as his personal bubble was invaded yet again. How did one explain moods to such a man like this? “Nothing that you can fix.” 

“Preposterous.” Verstael shot back. “There is nothing that my mind cannot solve with a proper diagnosis. Now, where do I begin dressing the wound? Perhaps it is a stomach ache? Has the lab’s meat not agreed with your pallet yet? Or maybe the clothing is chafing you in your nether regions again?” 

Technically both of those statements were true, although Ardyn grunted. As much as he didn’t understand Verstael, the man could be shockingly on point. He feared that the examinations were becoming more of a hindrance if the man could know him so intimately. Even now he was already having to deal with the doctor trying to ‘feel’ around as if he had some type of tumor over his body that had been diagnosed by him. Verstael was already looking for “abnormalities” on his chest and was halfway to removing his shirt before the demon grabbed his hand. “Enough.” He growled having an edge of annoyance in his voice. “I don’t want your help in this matter.” Ardyn brushed past him not desiring to deal with the scientist’s scrutiny. 

“Izunia, wait!” Verstael said, trying to stop the man, but he was already gone. The touch pad to let himself out of the room no longer was a hindrance to escape. It was one of the few times where he wished that the technology would continue to baffle the ancient creature. “Tch, why must that man be so difficult?” He muttered. 

* * *

Ardyn woke up to Verstael hoovering above him the next evening. “Isn't it a bit early to be doing your examinations of me?” The demon mused. 

“None of that today.” The researcher said dangling a set of keys before him. “Perhaps allowing you the freedom to go outside of the lab would alleviate the symptoms you find yourself in." Ardyn had asked about another means of mobility. Chocobos were rarities given that cars were the simplest and less needy mode of transportation in the empire. 

For the longest time Ardyn stared at the keys not sure what to make of it. “How do you expect me to ride _that_?” 

“The keys are merely needed to operate the vehicle. I’m sure you’ve seen them pass by.” 

“Why is it that Niflheim can’t be content with just using their feet to move them from one destination to the other?” The demon grumbled. “You make your lives so needlessly complicated.” 

“You do not understand the marvels of the world yet.” Verstael shot back. “Every time I try to teach you about Eos you claim headaches and scream black magic at me.” 

“Because such instances happen.” The demon grumbled. 

“Then it is settled! Instead of boring you with words, a demonstration to help aid you in learning the technology of the world will be done!”

“You are way too enthusiastic for your own good.” 

“A trait of a good scientist.” He straightened himself up. “I’ve made the effort to request clothing made of silk for you. Perhaps that would be more pleasing until you can get used to the more inorganic blends.” 

Well, that had been a peace offering that did sound delightful. “Is that your terms for joining you on this endeavor?"

“You catch on quick… now come before the sun sets completely.” 

There was no use arguing with the man. Giving a dramatic sigh, Ardyn pushed himself up. “Fine, let’s get this over with.” 

* * *

When Ardyn got a look at the car for the first time, he didn’t understand how such a contraption was supposed to operate. It looked like metal sheets had been pressed together and frankly, it would have made more sense to go with a wooden carriage drawn by chocobo. Verstael opened the door, and he found himself staring inside. The plush carpeting and leather bound seats was comfortable just like his bed, but as he climbed in the passenger side seat he stared at the various buttons around him. “How can one remember all of these symbols for merely driving?” 

To that Verstael only laughed softly. “The main ones you need to concern yourself with are the gas, brakes, and steering wheel for now. The rest will come in time.” 

“That is probably three too many.” The demon countered. 

“Just… try to watch to see how it is done. You strike me as someone that catches onto things quickly.” 

“Just because I can see other's memories, doesn’t mean I’ll be an expert in their craft.” 

“You are so negative Izunia!” Verstael replied as he turned the ignition on the car. The engine roared sending a startled Ardyn jumping in his seat as the car seemed to have come to life. “Is that what that metal key just did?” 

Grunting, Verstael put the car in drive as they drove from the lab. “Now you are catching on.” He mused. He had enough mind to have Ardyn’s first experience behind the wheel away from the general populace. Although if the demon killed anyone it wouldn’t have been a tragedy per say, but Aldercapt would no doubt want answers to why the researcher thought that having an ancient grandpa behind the wheel would result in half of the city's destruction was a good idea. Instead, Verstael opted for an abandoned wing of the research facility. Here had been where prototype MTs had been unsuccessful augmented with unstable cores. Watching the MTs go berserk against each other as he tried to program them on command had to lead to scraps of them simply dropping dead when they short-circuited, exploded, or with Verstael’s assistance were simply self-destructed. The twisted metal would serve as an obstacle course if anything. 

“The gas is to accelerate.” The researcher explained. “The break slows down the vehicle and the wheel allows you to control where the car is moving.” 

“Sounds simple enough.” Ardyn mused as he watched the other man out of the corner of his eyes. In truth, he really didn’t understand how a wheel did that much. Though after seeing the way that Verstael operated it, the two switched and Verstael watched Ardyn shift himself uncomfortably in the driver’s seat. 

“With these buttons in the way… it is not as comfortable.” He mused. 

“You have to use your body to control the car, it’s about control, not comfort.” 

Ardyn grunted looking down to see the brake and accelerator. “One foot controls two maneuvers?” 

“Correct.” 

“That is dumb,” Ardyn replied.

“You will get used to it Izunia. Try stepping on the gas.” 

Ardyn did and was surprised to find the car actually crawling forward at a snail’s pace. “Hm... it seems slower than when you were driving.” 

“You can press down a bit more and it will go faster.” 

“Oh?” Ardyn did just that, although what both of them failed to realize was that Ardyn had the strength equal to that of a Behemoth. The car screeched forehead and was sent careening in the scrap yard bulldozing anything in the path in front of them. 

“Izunia!” Verstael screamed. “The brakes! Astrals the brakes!” 

As if nothing was going on Ardyn calmly glanced down at the dashboard trying to feel for where the brakes were with this foot. “Huh… I can’t find it.” 

Much to Vestael’s horror, the pair were barreling to a literal concrete wall. There wasn’t any other time to react as he squeezed his eyes shut and the car slammed into it. Hearing the metal crunch, Ardyn finally did find the brakes, but by then the motor had heaved it’s last breath as it was crushed. Somehow in the chaos Verstael managed to survive, although he was currently pinned in the metal wreckage with his door unable to open. “Dammit… Izunia…” He could see the fire start at the front of the car and grabbed at the demon praying to the Astrals (for once) that he was smart enough to have his seatbelt on prior to this poorly planned adventure. “Get me out of here.” 

Ardyn obliged having to yank Verstael out from the driver’s side. As the demon carried Verstael away within his arms, the fire seemed to have ignited whatever combustible fluids that were around it. The sound of the car exploding sent debris flying and the demon blinked staring at the wreckage. “Was it supposed to blow up like that?” Ardyn asked. 

“No!” Verstael said exasperated. “How in the world do you figure that is a common occurrence?” 

“How do you expect me to know how your... technological marvels as you call them work?” 

“When one slams into things, destruction is a logical conclusion to reach!” 

“Well it isn’t as though it can _kill_ me.” The demon said dryly. “Your car is far too fragile.” 

“I would like to remind you Izunia,” The researcher started out. “I do not have the pleasure of being immortal like you! I am fragile as much as the bloody car!” 

That did give Ardyn pause as he realized the gravity of the situation. “My… that is something I hadn’t considered.” 

“You think?!” Verstael shot back as another explosion was heard. The head of an MT crashed down near the pair as if mocking them. A hand was brought to the bridge of the researcher’s forehead. “If there was an Astral to pray to… Ramah couldn’t have given me judgment like this.” He groaned. 

“Oh don't be so dramatic." The demon said letting the other man get to his feet. "Is that the end of our outing then?” 

“Given that I hadn’t exactly told anyone where we were going and my phone is... was still in the car…” The fire roared behind him, and he did not even consider trying to make an attempted rescue the device. “Yes, I would say we are pretty much done with your driving lesson for the day.” 

Ardyn glanced in the direction of the lab. From here, he guessed that they had a good five miles to cover to get back to the main facility. “Then might I suggest you indulge me in my own mode of transportation?” 

“What? You have another gift the starscourge graced you with?” He was too excited to know what else the demon could do with his ancient powers.

“If you are speaking of my feet, I believe that gift is courtesy of my mother. No starscourge is needed for that.” 

Verstael was absolutely dumbfounded. Nevertheless, he supposed that they had no choice but to make the humiliating yet lonely walk home. The two set off on the concrete path and the researcher couldn’t help but notice that his companion seemed to be a bit more relaxed. “You seem a lot happier tonight.” 

Ardyn glanced at the researcher as he said that. “You think so?” 

“I _know_ so.” 

The demon shrugged his shoulders. “Cars do not seem to be my thing but… it was an experience.” 

“I assume that traveling by foot was a common method for you?” 

“Yes… though I did have a companion that I loved dearly.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmm… a gift from my beloved Aera. A rare strain of chocobo.” 

“We still have them here if you desire one.” Where to put it though was an issue. He had enough clean up to do with Ardyn constantly breaking his machines a chocobo running around was likely to make the state of his lab arguable worse. “What made it rare?” 

“It was black.” 

Verstael tilted his head to the side then. “It’s always been said that black chocobos are unlucky. No one in their right mind would try to retain that phenotype.”

“Lies.” Ardyn growled. “Somnus seemed to take exception to mine too, although I was trying to breed more I confess.” And his brother always wished to covet the small things that made him happy at the time. 

“I enjoyed taking care of my girl… seems like less work than your stupid cars.” 

“Humph, you spend only an hour behind the wheel and you are prepared to dismiss them entirely.” 

“You almost just died and you wonder why I don’t like the infernal things?” Ardyn replied incredulously. 

“Because you are not used to them.” Verstael reminded him. “Although if that is how you are going to start driving… I will not being accompanying you in the passenger’s seat again.” 

“Oh? So you would let me blow up on my own?” Ardyn shot back. 

“I believe you can afford a few wounds far more than I can.” 

Sighing, Ardyn just shook his head. “Perhaps at a later date Verstael. My head hurts enough as it is trying to keep all of those buttons and gears in order.” 

“Fine… but eventually you will have to learn the art of driving. Remember that.” 

The two eventually made it back to the lab under the twilight hours. While it hadn’t been the outing that Verstael had expected, Ardyn had provided some data for him to consider. Keeping the man happy was essential if he was to ask for the his help to continue increasing the might of the magitek facility. The two had different visions of the future, but Verstael was under no delusion that he would need the demon’s help in the long run. It was why despite him normally not taking an interest in this particular subject, he decided to put his mind to work to see if he could cheer Ardyn up. 

* * *

When Ardyn woke up the next day, the usual greeting from the assistant didn’t bother him which he thought was strange. He let himself out of his room heading to Verstael’s main lab and found another anomaly. The door had been closed off. He tried to push it open to no avail and then realized that there was an intercom he could use. A small screen popped up a moment later and he saw Verstael staring at him from the other side of the screen.

“Hello Izunia, what can I do for you?” 

It wasn’t his usual greeting. It seemed a bit more colder than usual. “You don’t wish to see me today?” 

“No, I’m afraid rather busy with a new project that has come to my attention.” 

That was strange. Usually, Verstael couldn’t keep his hands off him when he got the chance. “I see... Is it anything that I can help with?” 

“Not with this. It’s a solo project that requires much of my attention. I doubt that you would understand my methods used so it is best that I do this by myself. Should you need anything, ask one of my assistants for help for the time being.” 

Ardyn narrowed his eyes at that. Since when did he paw off Ardyn to someone else? It seemed like the researcher was avoiding him. “If that is what you wish.” 

A noise in the background had Verstael visibly stiffen on the monitor. He couldn’t place what it was exactly but the other man hardly seemed happy that it was making such a fuss. “If that is all Izunia I really must go. We shall talk soon.” Without even waiting for a response the monitor blacked out leaving a very bewildered Ardyn wondering what had gotten into the man. 

“Curious fellow.” The demon mused. No matter, he was sure that the researcher would be back to his usual self soon enough. As he mulled about what to do with himself he wondered what experiment could have grabbed the man’s attention so suddenly.

  
  


Verstael became unreachable after which bothered Ardyn more than he cared to admit. No longer did he have that fool fawning and touching over him that had been almost a daily ritual. Verstael remained locked up in his lab doing whatever crazy experiment behind closed doors. Even his staff were thrown out if one went to inquire about the state of his health or offer their assistance. Ardyn was sure that he was damn well sleeping in his lab to avoid coming out. It was so out of character it annoyed the demon. 

Curiosity was starting to get the better of Ardyn. He had realized that the touch screen had denied everyone access to the portion of the lab Verstael was hiding himself in, but Ardyn had learned his own tricks thanks to the starscourge. His body morphed into Verstael himself as he placed his hand over the familiar panel and instead of being denied entry, the door finally opened. A grin lit his face as he slipped inside. 

It was quiet as Ardyn moved throughout the lab, although there were tons papers scrawled with Verstael’s handwriting were haphazardly scattered across the length of it. As the demon peered closer he found them to be notes about chocobos and their habits. Color theory and breeding charts with genetic possibilities and flow charts about characteristics from each region in Eos. It was a task that seemed well beneath the man that had been obsessed with everything to do with the MT since the fool had found him. 

As Ardyn wandered deeper into the lab, he peered into the normally empty containers meant to hold preserved specimens meant for magitek cores. Inside were embryos that floated within the viscous liquid with different notations for generation and colors. “What the hell are you doing man?” The demon muttered. Eventually, he did spot Verstael slumped over his desk covered in more paper. The sound of his snoring had made Ardyn quiet his steps. As approached closer, he noticed a small wire cage in front of the researcher. Inside was a nest made of straw and something in the middle of it wriggled seeing Ardyn. Tilting his head to the side, Ardyn reached in to brush the golden strands away and much to his surprise a pair of red eyes were peeking back at him. 

A flutter of wings from the chocobo chick sent Ardyn gasping. It wasn’t seeing the mount that gave him pause, but it was the _color_. Somehow it was black. A color that he thought lost to the ages and time. He stared at the creature not believing it was real until the creature cawled out. 

Verstael was roused from the sound of the chick, and as he opened his eyes he realized that Ardyn was next to him. “Izunia.” Verstael seemed shocked. “What are you doing here?” More importantly, _how_ did he get into the lab?

Ardyn didn’t bother trying to explain himself as he continued to stare at the chick. The warbled cries of the creature had a smile already pulling at his lips. A hand reached for it, taking the chick within the palms of his hands. The tiny beak nipped at his fingertips as he held it. “This is what you've been doing all this time?” 

Caught red-handed Verstael grunted. “More like _for_ you.” He mused. “I believe that the Lucians have a holiday that they exchange gifts and pleasantries.” Although as he said that, he knew the irony that he was stealing an Insomnian holiday to appeal to Ardyn of all people. “I mean… it was something just to pass the time and I thought given your strange mood you might appreciate something other than me to distract you when I am preoccupied.” 

The bird cheeped happily which only earned it another pet from Ardyn. “Is that what you call it?” The demon gave Verstael his full attention. “Well… I wasn’t sure if replicating lab meat was all you were capable of doing.” 

“Humph, I told you before I am capable of many things.” 

“I suppose you did.” He placed the chick back in its cage before coming closer to Verstael. He could see the surprise on the other man’s face as he took hold of his chin and covered his lips with his own. The kiss was chaste, and it was the first time that he had thought to kiss anyone but it seemed warranted for the man then and there. 

When Verstael recovered from the shock he stared at the demon. “I’m assuming... that your gift was a satisfactory solution to the car issue?” 

“More than you can know. Although it occurs to me that I have no gift that I can exchange towards this act of generosity.” 

Verstael’s mouth twitched at that. “The movement that you just did… I would welcome another as payment.”

Ardyn’s gaze met his for the longest time before he relented and felt Verstael’s hands move into his hair as his tongue crept into the other man's mouth exploring it. When Ardyn pulled away his breath was shakey having a mischievous glint in his eyes as he stared at his companion. “I suppose I can make up for all of the times you’ve been exploring my body with your fabled check-ups.” 

“You weren’t exactly telling me to stop either Izunia.” 

Ardyn grinned from ear to ear now seeing through that deception. “Clever creature... I hope you don’t mind it is _your_ body on the receiving end this night.” 

Verstael didn’t say a damn word as he was pinned against the lab table and his body quivered with each brush of the other man’s hands against his form. This was hardly something that he was expecting, but as he was finding out the demon was proving to be more than he could hope to handle. 


End file.
